


Reclaimer

by HorseManOftheApocalypse (MK31), MK31



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran is actually evil, Character Death, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Dead Daenerys Targaryen, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow Redemtion, Jonerys is heavily mentioned just not the whole plot, Not Stark or Lannister friendly, Not entirely a jonerys fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Season 8, Spirit Daenerys, Tags May Change, Targaryen Restoration, Telltale GoT - Freeform, Theres an afterlife in GOT, Very oc, Xbox GOT game, fuck season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK31/pseuds/HorseManOftheApocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK31/pseuds/MK31
Summary: Im terrible at summaries so I'm just gonna give you a synopsis.Daenerys wakes up in the afterlife and is approached by Bloodraven who tells her that Bran Stark used his powers to manipulate the events of GOT so all of Daenerys' supporters would die or leave her, causing her to become "Mad", and make himself king. Bloodraven also tells her that Viserys fathered a bastard son with a slave in Essos during the events of season one. Bloodraven explains to her that the beings that created the after life and the three eyed raven have granted her a way to right the wrongs done to her family and to destroy Bran Stark for using the gifts of the three eyed raven to give himself power. She is taught to communicate with the boy through his subconscious and guides him in his quest to reconquer Westeros and avenge their family.Just so you know Jon and Daenerys aren't getting with other characters. the oc/Daenerys tag is strictly a normal aunt/nephew relationshipDon't care if y'all don't like it I'm writing this to get my anger at the shows ending out of my system





	1. Prologue: Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my amazing beta/co writer Faiseuse d'Histoires for helping me with just about everything from brainstorming to tweaking my drafts to make them better. For the record, this is my first time writing a story this long so constructive criticism is welcome.

Daenerys

“You are my queen, now and always.”

Those were the last words she had heard. The last words that were still ringing in her head, and that had filled her with hope and love. 

Last words that had meant _nothing._

_ _She had expected to be betrayed, but not by him. Not by the man she had loved more than anyone, more than anything. How foolish she had been, to expect him to feel the same. Bitterness coursed through her at just the thought of him. _Jon Snow._ King in the North. Love of her life. Last of her family. Her _Traitor. ______ _

_ _ _ _ _ _All because of Tyrion and the Starks. After all she had done for them, all she had lost for them, and they still betrayed her. Their words had meant nothing. Her help had meant nothing. _He betrayed her. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Shaking her head, she decided to focus on her surroundings. If she looked back, she was lost. It was dusk, and she was standing in a field. Off in the distance, there were lights, and the faint sounds of celebration. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Daenerys”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Startled, she turned around, only to come face to face with a tall man with silver hair and a red eye. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a red mark on the side of his neck. Blood ran cold in her veins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Who are you?'' she questioned, trying to regain the authority that surprise and fear somehow lessened in her tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“In life, I was known as the Bloodraven, but here, I am only an instrument for powers greater than myself”, he said. “I am speaking with you because you have been given a chance to right the wrongs you committed in life through another of your blood”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bloodraven. Brynden Rivers. She had heard of him, through her brother’s stories. The bastard of King Aegon IV Targaryen, lover of Shiera Seastar.Former Lord Commander  
of the Night’s Watch. His story was a legend, and until then, she had always thought of him like this. An abstraction. A name among others. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Until came another reveal. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Another? But she and Jon were the last of their family,_ she thought, confused. How? How could that be?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As if he could hear her thoughts, he said: “your brother Viserys had a son while you lived in pentos”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“But when did he-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“She was a slave owned by Illyrio”, he interrupted. “She had been given to your brother when he came of age as a gift. Shortly after, she was sold to another Magister, and discovered she was with child”. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She shook her head, disbelieving. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“But why are you telling me this?”she questioned, “Why does it matter now”?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Because this boy is one of the few who can counter the abilities of the three eyed raven”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Shock coursed through her. _A Targaryen Greenseer? There hasn't been one since well, the Bloodraven himself. And he’s here.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The man lowered his head, as if a bit ashamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“The boy’s powers are nowhere near the level of the winged wolf’s”, he admitted. “But as he grows, his powers will as well”. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“But what can I do about this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You will be the one to guide him. Come. '' _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His hand was stretched towards her, and she took it hesitantly, her mind still struggling with the ideas that had just been exposed before her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He led her towards a house she hadn't noticed before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Suddenly, she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. _It had a red door. Just like the one she and Viserys lived in all those years ago with Ser Willem._ Shaking her head, she continued to follow him to the house. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As they stopped in front of the house, Bloodraven turned to her. “Through this door, you will be able to communicate with him”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Why, she thought. Why me? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She stared at him and suddenly she felt dizzy. Images, terrible images came in her mind, filled with fire and blood. And screams. Those of criminals. Those of innocents. The ones she had sworn to protect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She shook her head, trying to get rid of them. Trying to make sense of it all. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why are you helping me? Why give me a second chance after all the horrible things I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Because Bran Stark committed far more atrocities than you”, he interrupted. “I trusted him with power he never should have had the knowledge of”. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Power. Power had corrupted her. She knew its taste, this hint of sweetness hiding a lot of bitterness. Once, she thought she could fly. She thought she could have it all. But now, here she was, in the afterlife…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After a moment, he spoke again. “The three eyed raven sees not only the past, but multiple futures. We are meant to guide humanity down the most peaceful one, but Brandon Stark chose the one that benefited himself and his family only. You see, Bran orchestrated your demise after the night king was killed. That is why the white walkers were sent. Not to destroy humanity, but to kill him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Then, if it’s true… If all of this was a plan set in motion by him… I was never meant to become mad._ The thought resonated in her head as tears streamed down her face. She shook at the injustice of it. Of what they had done to _her. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You were destined for greatness Daenerys, and it was taken from you by a man motivated by his own greed, that is why you are being given a second chance, to guide your nephew on the path to restore glory to House Targaryen”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Turning away from her, he opened the door. Inside on a cot, a blonde woman and a small child slept on a cot inside a room. What immediately stood out to her was the silver hair on the child’s head. _Traits of a dragon,_ she mused. She was also willing to bet that the boy would have purple eyes as well. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She could feel it as well. The connection. This feeling that came when she was in front of her family. _The blood of the Dragon._ This boy had some of it, and she felt the urge to go next to him. To protect him. To guide him, just as she had wanted to be guided. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This strong feeling surprised her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _While she was lost in her thoughts, Bloodraven had stepped inside the room. As she went to enter as well, she was stopped by an invisible barrier. _Or that's what she assumed it was. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Smiling, Bloodraven looked at the child and spoke again: “If you're wondering why you cannot follow, it is because you haven't learned the ability to do so. This is a skill that takes time to learn. For some, millennia. But with your willpower, I have faith you will accomplish this much faster than that. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As he walked out of the room, he closed the door behind him. After taking a few more steps, he turned to her. “Are you ready to begin your training?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Staring at him, she debated the man’s offer. This was her chance for revenge, and to see her house rise to its former glory. _But was it worth it? To see all those who hurt her so much? To possibly see him again? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _‘You don’t want to wake the dragon, do you?” Her deceased brother’s voice came ringing in her ears.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She smiled. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After a moment, she came to a decision. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter with my protagonist OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so before people jump my shit for giving Daenerys three nephews named Aegon my reasoning is his mom was a slave who only heard about the Targaryens from her brief time around viserys before she got pregnant. So it was one of the few Targ names she knew. Again, thanks to Faiseuse d'histories for helping me with this

Aegon

6 years later……

Pain.

That was all he felt as the whip made contact with his back. He supposed that he may have deserved it. Somehow. Maybe. 

_NO._ Thinking like that would break him, and if he was broken he’d never escape. In hindsight, that was part of the reason he was in this situation in the first place. If he had just set aside his pride for a few moments, he wouldn't have ten scars more to add to the ever growing collection on his back. His pride had always made him troublesome, even when his mother was alive. He was ripped from his thoughts by the shock of pain coursing through him as the whip was brought down again. That’s ten, he thought to himself.__

_ _ After a moment, the head guard grabbed him by his hair. “Had enough boy?”he snarled in Aegon’s ear. Defiantly, he met the vile man’s gaze with a sneer of his own. _ _

_ _“Bloody bastard,” cursed the man._ _

_ _Aegon’s head snapped to the side as he was punched in the face. Suddenly, he felt the manacles chaining him to the post being unclasped, and he hit the ground with a thud. _ _

_ _“That'll teach you to respect your betters, slave”, the guard spat at him. Aegon had never bothered to learn the man's name out of spite, so he just spat blood out onto the floor and grinned up at him. Normally, he would've said something clever to further anger the man, but he wasn’t in the mood for more lashes. Those he had were quite enough._ _

_ _He was unceremoniously yanked upwards by the guards and dragged from the courtyard in the direction of the slave quarters. After being dragged for a few moments, he was tossed onto the floor of his cell, with the sound of the door slamming behind him and the lock clicking into place. _ _

_ _“No food or water. Three days”, he heard the muffled voice of the head guard from down the hall. _As if i'll still be here by then._ Chuckling to himself, he slowly maneuvered himself onto his cot, wincing when the wounds on his back were aggravated. ___ _

_ _ _ _Looking around the room, his eyes settled on the rusted grate that covered the sole window to the cell. _Let's hope it gives in_, he thought, as his gaze drifted to the loose floorboard where the key to his plan was hidden under. But for now, he needed to sleep and heal as much as he could for a few hours. His escape would begin when darkness fell. As he began to fall asleep, he hoped that he wouldn’t dream of anything this time.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Dreaming was a dangerous thing. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _\-----------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Gasping, Aegon shot upwards in his bed, only to fall back into it with a groan as the scabs on his back opened due to the sudden movement. Ever since he was a child, he usually dreamt of things that disturbed him, such as two men fighting in a stream and one burying his hammer in the other’s chest, or of a young man in golden armor stabbing an old man who screamed “BURN THEM ALL” up until he bled out. But this one was different. This time, he had dreamt of a woman with silver hair standing in what looked like a destroyed throne room, and a man with dark hair embracing her. Soft words were spoken, kisses exchanged. But then the man stabbed his lover in the heart and silence fell with the snow all around._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ He had dreamt of the woman before, but never like this. His dreams had never felt this real before._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ Glancing up at the window, he saw the night had fallen. _It’s time_, he thought to himself. Making his way to the loose floorboard, he pulled it aside to reveal the small space beneath it. Reaching inside, he pulled out the makeshift bag he had hidden within. Unwrapping it, he grabbed the piece of iron he had nicked from the forge. He’d spent weeks sharpening it against the stone walls of his cell. Turning to the rusted grate, he jammed the makeshift knife in the gap between the stone and the metal, and worked it back and forth. With a slight screeching sound, the grate popped off. Aegon quickly grabbed it before it could fall down into the bushes below. Setting it down on the floor, he grabbed his satchel and slung it over his shoulder. As he climbed up onto the windowsill, he stuck his head out and checked for guards. ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _One at the edge of the courtyard_, he noticed. Satisfied, he dropped down to the bush below. Looking back towards the guard, he checked to make sure he was still facing the other direction, he moved in the direction of the servants passage that led to the magister’s quarters. Once he reached the end of it, he opened the door to the small side chamber that connected to the main room. Silently, he made his way to the massive bed in the center of the room, where a giant blob of a man rested upon it. He’s almost as wide as the bed, thought Aegon. Staring down at him, he felt a familiar group of feelings rise up within him. _Rage. Resentment. Disgust_. It only made him tighten his grip around the piece of metal in his hand.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His heart skipped a beat. This was the moment he had waited since the death of his mother. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Suddenly, the magister stirred, then gasped when he saw Aegon standing over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What are you doing-” he attempted to bellow. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“For my mother”. Was all Aegon said as he cut the magister’s throat from ear to ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Flailing about, the man grasped at what used to be his throat. Silently watching, he smiled as he watched the man’s flab quiver as he thrashed around with about as much attention as a boy of four and ten could muster. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Not a boy now, he thought. A man. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Once he was satisfied that he was dead, Aegon made his way back through another passage that led outside the manse, and from there, the sewers would lead him outside of Pentos’s walls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _To Freedom___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Complaints? Criticism? 
> 
> The next chapter isn't my favorite and it feels rushed but it'll be up soon


	3. Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Aegon chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favorite chapter and its pretty short compared to the first 2. I was kind of overwhelmed with school and work and I got sick when I wrote this so I apologize in advance. the next chapter will be better. Again, thanks to Faiseuse_d_Histoires for helping me out with this.

Aegon

Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around

_This isnt the desert,_ he thought as he blearily stared at the field he was in. __

_ _“Aegon”, called a voice _ _

_ _Spinning around, he found the source and was shocked. _ _

_ _There stood a beautiful woman with silver locks, regal in her posture and gracious in her gait. Her violet eyes were staring intensely at him with a mixture of anticipation and longing, as if she knew everything about him, even the darkest parts of his heart. As if she was expecting something from him._ _

_ _ _She looks like me,_ he thought. Wait where was she this whole time? He could’ve sworn the wasn’t there when he looked a moment ago “Who are you?”, he blurted out.__ _ _

_ _ _ _The silver haired woman smiled softly, but said nothing._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Feeling his temper rising, he scowled. “Answer me!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Patience, nephew”. Came the sharp response._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Nephew_? “What are you talking about?’ he growled at her.__ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I mean that you’re the son of my brother Viserys”, she said casually._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“ Really?, if this Viserys is my father, then where has he been my whole life?”._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She gestured around her. “Here, in this place. The afterlife”._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _That stopped him in his tracks_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _As she slowly approaching him, she spoke again. “You’re very much alive if that’s what you’re wondering. You’ve been brought here to be given a choice’._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Aegon stared at her, trying to process what she had just said. Feeling her place a hand on his shoulder, he shook the fog from his mind. Meeting her eyes again, he spoke. “What’s the choice?’’._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You can remain as you are, a former slave, always on the run and afraid…. or you can become something greater than you could ever imagine”. She said as everything started to fade out slowly. Apparently she realized it as well, and panic came glinting in her eyes. “ We don’t have much time. I’ll reach out to you again as soon as I can-”._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Blinking, Aegon didn’t even bother sitting up. What a strange dream. No. it wasn’t just a dream. He had seen that woman before, in the dream about the man stabbing the woman in the room full of ashes. _Who is she?_ If she was telling the truth, this man viserys was his father, and she was his sister. He had seen her in his dreams, that much he was sure of. ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Shaking his head, he got to his feet, gathered his meager supplies and started walking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in the works right now, no promises but ill try to have it up by next week. Again sorry if it wasn't up to my usual standards but shit happens you know. Comment if you have any questions or whatever. -MK


	4. Daenerys/Aegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually care about this story, sorry I haven't updated for a while I got caught up in midterms and the aftermath of that plus work. Again, thanks to Faiseuse_d_Histoires for the help.

Daenerys:

She was exhausted. It had taken a surprising amount of energy to communicate with the living. Speaking with Aegon had been an interesting experience to say the least. The boy was definitely a Targaryen, from his looks to his temper. Could he bear the responsibility of rebuilding our family though? 

That was what she was uncertain about. He was young, the same age she was when she was sold to Drogo, and look how that kind of pressure had destroyed her in the end.

But that was Bran Stark, not you, she remembered. Anger swelled in her at the reminder that she had lost everything and everyone because of the greed of one man. If bloodraven was correct, then her nephew could become a strong enough greenseer to destroy the Three Eyed Raven. Or at least 

Just the mere thought of the Starks tugged her mind towards Jon Snow. Despite how devastated she was at his actions, she begrudgingly reminded herself that he had been manipulated as well. He was a victim as well of their schemes.That didnt mean she forgave him in the slightest though. She had visited his dreams as well a few times in the past 6 years. Of his nightmares, mostly. She had never revealed herself to him though. She wasn’t ready to speak with him yet. She wasn’t sure she ever would be. He often dreamt of what happened in the throne room, and he would always wake with a cold sweat and depressed. She had seen it over and over again, and felt once more the dagger’s sting on her heart. Occasionally though, he would dream of the boat and their trip to the waterfall. The sick, twisted, hurt part of her enjoyed that he woke up screaming and would remain almost lifeless on those days. The rest of her, the part that gave him everything, felt just as anguished. Of what had been. Of what was lost. 

If Jaime lannister had been remotely useful, he would have actually killed Bran when he threw him from that wretched castle’s tower. 

For that thought, she felt at first ashamed, for she had to wish the death of a young child. But more and more, the anger filled her and left her unforgiving, merciless. 

Despite Bloodraven giving her a chance to destroy him, she was still bitter he gave him that power. Hopefully, she would be smart enough this time around. 

Hopefully, she would be able to prevent Aegon from inheriting their family’s madness. / Hopefully, she could guide Aegon from ceding to the instincts that had led so many of her family to the madness. 

His mother wasn’t valyrian though. That hopefully diluted his blood enough to lessen the strength of it. Perhaps that was why Jon never seemed to share her traits. 

Aegon seemed to have her temper though.

She hadn’t known her nephew long enough to be able to tell what path he would walk. Perhaps she would consult with Aemon or Missandei on the matter. 

_------------------------------------------  
Aegon:

He had been walking for hours. He had to tear parts of his shirt to wrap the strips of cloth around his feet because of the jagged stones that covered the hills he was traversing. He had already had one go through his foot earlier. It hadn't been a pleasant experience.

All day, his conversation with that woman was on his mind.

It left him full of questions, but terribly lacking in answers.

She claimed she contacted him from the afterlife, but how was it possible? As far as he knew, if there even was an afterlife, it shouldn't be possible for the dead to speak with the living. He had heard tales of the priests of r’hllor bringing back the dead, but that was different. This woman was dead and speaking to him from the afterlife. And she claimed she was his aunt, and his father a man named Viserys.

His mother told him his father was highborn, but nothing else. He had always assumed she hadn't known his name or who he actually was. All he knew was that the man had valyrian in his blood because Aegon was born with silver hair and indigo eyes, while his mother was dark blonde and had brown eyes. His mother also told him she had chosen his name from a story she had heard his father ranting about in a drunken stupor. Other than that, he knew nothing about the man. 

So for all he knew, this woman and the story she told him could've been a figment of his imagination. He hadn't had any water in the last day and a half and he had heard rumors of men going mad from being exposed to the sun for too long out here. 

Speaking of the sun...he felt like he was going to collapse. His foot was throbbing with every step and the sun was reaching its peak in the sky. He had seen a cave a few bridges over and was currently making his way up the slope to it. 

Reaching the mouth of the cave, he dropped to his knees and stuck his head inside. The cave itself was massive, as if the inside of the mountain had been hollowed out. The walls and floor were scorched black. On the other side of the cave, there was a huge opening. Scattered amongst the stones and boulders were blackened bones and carcasses. Seeing that, Aegon felt a chill go up his spine. Other than that, the cave seemed empty. Looking back outside, he winced at the burn from the sun beating down on him. 

Making his decision, he crawled through the opening. Spotting a small alcove like nook in the wall tucked behind a small boulder, he limped his way over and set his things down. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than being exposed to the elements like he had been last night. 

Suddenly, he heard a deafening roar, and the earth shook violently. Something was making its way inside the cave.   
Dread came to him as a dagger in his guts as he waited with uncertainty the appearance of the monster that could own such a terrific roar.  
Scrambling behind his boulder, he hoped whatever it was wouldn't notice him. When it fell asleep, he could sneak back out the way he came. 

Time passed slowly. Aegon couldn't tell how long he had been waiting, only that the sun was beginning to set. The creature had not moved for some time, and he hadn't dared to risk looking at it in case it noticed him. He figured it was now or never to make his escape. Taking a breath, he walked as quietly as he could towards the crawlspace.   
When he was just a few feet from the opening, a gust of hot air nearly knocked him over. Freezing, he slowly turned around, and was met with rows of sword like teeth and a sense of anger crashed over him like a wave. The last thing he registered before everything was engulfed in flames was that it wasn't his anger he felt. It was the dragon’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new chapter in the works but it'll get confusing from here on out because i'm introducing more OC's but bear with me it'll all come together. I'm also bringing in elements from the Telltale GOT game so if you guys haven't played that ill explain it all in the next few chapters


	5. Aegon/Valar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a new character in the mix. His backstory will be explored more later on. I will answer questions to a degree about him. also a group called the Lost Legion is going to be a big part of this story so look them up if you want more immediate details about them. Again, thanks to my ever patient friend Faiseuse_d_Histoires for putting up with my shit.

Aegon  
It was exquisite, what he was feeling. He should have been in agony as the flames poured over his skin, but instead he felt ...energized. More alive than he had ever been.   
It was a caress when it should have been torture. It felt like coming home, when he thought he had none.   
And then... it stopped. Blinking, he and the Dragon stared at each other. He wasn't sure who was more surprised he was alive, the dragon or himself. Between the confusing torrent of his own emotions and what he was feeling from the dragon, it was hard to make sense of anything considering the giant lizard in front of him should have turned him to ash.   
He wasn't sure which of them broke their stalemate, but the dragon turned and crept farther into the cave and he was sprinting for the crawlspace he came in through. Ignoring the bolts of pain shooting through his leg as his feet pounded against the floor he dropped down and crawled through the hole. He scraped his hands and knees in his haste. When he reached the entrance he scrambled to his feet only for his bad foot to give out when he put most of his weight on it. Aegons’s hands flailed through the air as he grasped for something to regain his balance. As was his luck, his efforts came up with nothing. He tumbled a few feet down the slope and rolled to a stop. After he hit a few especially large rocks of course. Groaning, he stared up at the sky. Everything hurts. 

After a while, Aegon got up and looked back up at the cave. He didn't understand what had happened up there. He didn't know if he ever would. From his limited knowledge of dragons, he was sure no one could have survived that. It unnerved him. 

Shaking his head, he gathered his scattered supplies and began putting them back into the rusack. 

Valar Elyrion

Valar was tired of listening to Toraen’s bitching. The man had been whining about the cut on his arm for the past few hours, and Valar was ready to hit him over the head just to shut him up. By the way the fool ranted, you’d have thought his whole arm had been taken off. 

“Oi, Valar”, called Corlys, “what's that up the road there look like to you?’’

Looking at where his brother in arms was staring at, Valar could see something lying near the edge of the road. Suddenly, it shifted.

“Toraen, shut your trap,'' growled Corlys. Valar jabbed him with the butt of his axe just to make sure their superior’s point got across. Once the idiot quieted, the three riders continued watching, until they heard a groan come from it. 

“Who’s going to see what it is?’’, whispered Toraen

“It’s going to be you if you say another word” Corlys shot at him. 

“But what if it’s an ambush?’’ he questioned. 

“Don't test him”, snickered Valar.

After a moment, he spoke again. “Valar, go check to see what it is”.

Valar groaned internally. If Toraen went, and whatever it ended up killing him, the Lost Legion would’ve probably rejoiced at the loss. Judging by the look on Corlys face, he felt the same. But Valar also knew Corlys sent him because he trusted him to handle the situation better than Toraen. Resigning himself to his fate, Valar spurred his horse into a trot towards the lump in the road. 

Scanning the terrain surrounding the road, he tightened his grip on his axe. As he got closer, he saw the lump move. Stopping his horse, he frantically searched for any sign of a surprise attack. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this”, he muttered as his horse resumed trotting forward. He wasn’t surprised to see the mystery object was in fact a body. It did surprise him that the body wasn’t wearing clothes.Valar silently gestured towards his comrades to check if they had seen anything he hadn't. Corlys gestured back that they saw nothing. Reaching down, he prodded the unconscious boy with the butt of his axe. 

Suddenly, the boy sprang to life and threw a rock up at Valar. It bounced off his helmet with a loud clang. Stunned, Valar watched the boy scramble a few feet, before dropping into what he could only assume was a pathetic attempt at a fighting stance. 

If the boy wanted to play, then they’d play. He had all his time.

Grinning, Valar hopped down from his horse and got into his own fighting stance. 

Eyes wild, the boy took a sloppy swing at his left side. Valar grabbed the boy’s hand mid-air and yanked him hard enough so that he lost his footing. Gasping, the boy hit the ground. Valar tossed his axe to the side and waited patiently for his opponent to get up. The boy sprang up from his position on the ground in an attempt to tackle him, only for Valar to grab his upper arms and twist his body out of the way and throw the boy down for a second time. As he watched the boy rise to the feat again, Valar wondered how long he’d have to pummel him before he stopped resisting. 

This boy was persistent, he had to give him that.

When the boy swung at him, he grabbed his arm the same as before, only to feel a knee connected with his groin. Groaning, Valar doubled over as the boy attempted to wrench his arm free. Having had enough, he reached back and connected his fist with the boy’s face with a satisfying crack. Holding his groin, Valar watched the boy struggle to get to his feet again.   
Suddenly this wasn’t funny anymore.

_What the hell is wrong with him_, thought Valar. This needed to stop. __

_ _‘’ Just stay down you damn bastard” he spat at the boy. “I don’t want to hurt you, but if you try to hit me again I'll knock your teeth in”. _ _

_ _ After a moment, the boy gave up and lay in the dirt, gasping for breath. Hearing Corlys and Toraen approaching, Valar turned his head in their direction_ _

_ _“Making friends Valar?” asked a smirking Toraen_ _

_ _“If you don’t wipe that fucking grin off your face…” snarled Valar_ _

_ _“Shut it both of you” snapped Corlys. “Where’s he going?” he asked as he stared past them._ _

_ _Turning around, Valar spotted the boy, still naked as the day he was born, walking away from them a ways down the road. But what caught his attention was the mess of scars on the boy’s back. Dozens of lines forming a gruesome web on his back. _ _

_ _“Oi! Where are you going?”, Shouted Valar_ _

_ _The boy just kept walking_ _

_ _“Fuck it”, he muttered. He had better things to do than chase after some fool who was probably too daft to speak. As he climbed back up on his horse, Valar noticed something. His waterskin was missing. _ _

_ _That damn boy…_ _

_ _Yet, he couldn’t help but smile. _ _

_ _Looking back in the direction the boy walked off in, he saw nothing. The boy had probably grabbed the water off his saddle when none of them had been paying attention. _ _

_ _“Clever bastard”, chuckled Valar._ _


	6. not a chapter

So when I started this story I was in a bad place and once my life kind of pulled out of the nosedive it was in I kind of lost interest in this story. but since quarantine has left me with a ton of free time if enough people are interested I'll start it up again. leave a comment if you want this to continue because honestly I felt like nobody really cared for it.


	7. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to my awesome partner in crime Faiseuse_d_Histoires for helping me out with this. Also thank you to those who gave me support and encouraged me to continue this I'm sorry I didn't respond to your comments I just felt like it'd be awkward responding the same thing over and over to all of you. I really appreciated it and enjoy the chapter please!

Chapter 6  
Daenerys  
Daenerys felt her body shaking as she sat in the meadow near the place she conversed with Aegon. She hadn’t expected her visit to Drogo to have rattled her as badly as it had. She hadn’t exactly been looking forward to it, but she had been naive to think that her former “husband” would take the news that her heart belonged to someone who wasn’t him well. My Sun and Stars, she thought bitterly. What a foolish sentiment. 

While she and Drogo may not have had a good marriage, the girl in her had convinced her that she loved him.

That she needed him.She had built castles over that love, over that man. She had been hoping to hide the ruins underneath, those of the little girl she had been, who had been sold like a broodmare. But now she found that these castles were crumbling down. 

She was a survivor. She was the Slayer of Lies. She didn’t need to live in one. Not anymore.

Years later, after falling in love with Jon, she realized just how much she actually despised the man. Couldn’t bear to even see his face. There was a reason it took her six years to even work up the courage to find him. And even then she hadn't gone so much as to see Drogo as she did the child she never held. And upon realizing she wasn't the meek girl who let him have his way with her anymore, he didn’t even allow her that. 

She wished she could go back all those years ago and put him on that pyre while he was still alive for what he did. She couldn’t believe she had convinced herself all those years that he was the love of her life. Not that the man who actually was turned out any better. 

Or was he? Was he destined to be the only man in the world that would love her and be her equal? 

Was that love the same that made her brother leave his wife and children to be with Lyanna Stark? 

Was he really the product of such terrific love?

He let her descend into her darkness then killed her for it. He let his people snarl at her, while using her and her people, over and over, until there was almost none of them now. 

If that was love, then it wasn’t worth fighting for. 

Were all the men in her life bound to turn into utter disappointment?

Daenerys was shaken from her thoughts by a pull of sorts on her mind. It’s time.  
Rising to her feet, she approached the red door that had appeared. Opening it, she saw her nephew already waiting for her. She had hoped for a little more time to compose herself before seeing him.

Like last time, she was momentarily taken aback by how little he resembled her brother. Aegon was clearly of the blood of the dragon through and through, but even at 14 he looked stronger and fiercer than her brother ever did.He did not seem to have any of his fears and nervosity, nor any misplaced pride.

“Are you alright?” said boy asked. He didn't seem concerned, more annoyed. 

Flustered, Daenerys felt her ears warm as the boy continued to stare questioningly at her. 

She was no maid to be flustered by a boy. She had been a queen, a conqueror. And yet, seeing him, it was a reminder of what she had truly wanted: a family.

“I’m fine” she got out eventually. 

Seemingly satisfied, Aegon sat down on a large rock near them.

“Last time, you mentioned my father, Viserys.” he tentatively said.

Daenerys sighed. She had assumed that he’d want to know about Viserys, but she wasn't sure how to explain how pathetic and cruel Viserys was without completely crushing the child. She wasn’t sure how to explain the constant humiliations, all the little cruelties he imposed on the ones around him. And yet, he was her brother, and there was a time when he had been all that she had. She remembered how much it had devastated her when she found out how much of a monster her father was. 

“How much did your mother tell you about him?’’ she asked.

Aegon shrugged. “Not much. Only that she got my name from one of his stories and that he looked like me. I don't think she knew much else honestly.”  
Daenerys nodded stoically.

Sensing her hesitation, the boy quickly added; “I’ve seen how those things work when royals bed slaves. It's never….”

“I know.” Daenerys interrupted. It angered her that her brother condemned his son to this fate, albeit unknowingly, and guilt filled her a the thought of a boy that young seeing those types of things.”

Sitting down near him she clasped her hands in her lap and took a deep breath

“Aegon, your father..he wasn't good.” Daenerys tried to explain but the words wouldnt leave her throat. 

Remembering the mental link Bloodraven told her they had, she concentrated and felt the familiar tug of her mind linking t the sliver haired boy’s. She felt the memories of how Viserys had abused and degraded her for years then sold her to Drogo as a broodmare, then threatened her unborn child until he had eventually gotten himself killed with his delusions of grandeur.  
When she finished, she glanced over to Aegon. His expression was unreadable.He had been used to hide his emotions, she could see that. A slave was not asked to feel, he was asked to obey. She turned her head to wipe the stray tears from her face.

For a moment neither of them spoke. 

“Thank you.”

Daenerys snapped her head towards her nephew.

“For showing me what kind of man he was.” Aegon clarified. “ I’d rather know what he was really like than wonder my whole life.”

Daenerys smiled softly and nodded her head. 

They sat in silence until Aegon cleared his throat. “You’re Daenerys Targaryen aren't you?”

“Yes.”

The boy nodded to himself. “ Is it true what they say about you? That you went mad?”

Looking down, Daenerys took a moment to steady herself. “In a way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you ever heard of the term greenseer?”

Aegon shook his head.

“A greenseer is someone who can look into the minds of other beings and communicate with them”.she explained. “They can instil thoughts, desires, emotions on the one they want to influence. It’s like becoming a puppet led by strings. The current puppet master rules Westeros now. I was driven mad by him so he could seize the throne for himself. But they are others, some with Valyrian blood like us.” 

“Is that why you’re able to speak to me.? Like this I mean.”

She nodded. “Not quite. The one who came before him, the Bloodraven claims that the two of us have been given a chance to right the wrongs Bran Stark and his family have done to the world.”

“But how would we even do that? You’re dead and i’m an escaped slave on the run?” Aegon questioned.

She let out a smirk.

“Tell me Aegon, do you know of the Unsullied?”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you made it this far drop a line in the comments if you have any advice for me writing wise or thoughts on the story. I'll even take insults. Updates will be inconsistent for the most part due to school and work on my end since midterms are like a week away. ill do my best to respond to all your comments. Once again thanks for reading.- MK


End file.
